1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning method and a fluid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink-jet printer is widely known as an example of a fluid ejecting apparatus that ejects fluid onto a target medium. An ink-jet printer ejects ink (fluid) onto a target medium through nozzles that are formed in a fluid ejecting head, thereby printing an image on the target medium.
In some cases, a phenomenon of missing dots occurs when such a printer prints an image because of the entering of air into nozzles. To avoid poor printing due to missing dots, some printers of related art carry out cleaning by discharging air bubbles trapped inside nozzles together with ink (for example, refer to JP-A-2007-152725).
Since a large amount of ink is consumed when such cleaning is carried out, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2007-152725, the amount of ink supplied is changed depending on the level of deterioration in print quality. Even with the ink-supply-amount control disclosed in JP-A-2007-152725, the amount of ink consumed when cleaning is carried out is not small. Therefore, the decreasing of the amount of ink consumed is a problem that has not yet been solved.